Anniversaire et Adoption
by Crazy Av
Summary: En ce jour ensoleillé de mois de juin, Adrien avait la joie immense de pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de ses enfants adoptifs, aujourd'hui âgée de 25ans


**Et voilà ! comme promis joyeux anniversaire DramaticalRaven ! avec un Adriel remplit de fluff x)**

 **Etonnamment ça n'a pas était si dur que ça d'écrire un yaoi après tout se temps x) et sinon prépare toi à baver ! je t'ai fais un lemon digne de se nom ! ;)**

* * *

En ce jour ensoleillé de mois de juin, Adrien avait la joie immense de pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de ses enfants adoptifs, aujourd'hui âgée de 25ans, ils avaient attendus des mois avant de pouvoir enfin les voir, dès qu'ils avaient vue Amélia et Thomas ils avaient eu un réel coup de cœur pour ses enfants qui leurs avaient rendu leurs amour presque immédiatement.

Respectivement âgée de 5 et 8ans, tout deux frères et sœur, ils n'avaient puent se résoudre à séparer ses deux enfants.

Les deux petits étaient si heureux d'avoir des parents aussi aimants. Avec Nathanaël ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux, depuis qu'Adrien s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments envers le jeune roux durant ses années lycée, le jeune blond ayant appris que Marinette était amoureuse de lui à l'époque.

Le jeune homme s'était empressé d'informer la jeune fille qu'elle devait cesser de l'attendre, mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune ébène lui avait informé que tous cela était fini et qu'elle aimait désormais un certain Matthieu et qu'elle était heureuse qu'Adrien ait trouvé le véritable amour. Gabriel lui avait été surpris, mais il avait respecté le choix de son fils, après tout, l'amour ne se commandait pas, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son fils.

A l'école maternelle qu'ils avaient choisis, c'était avec surprise, que les deux hommes avait retrouvé Marinette et son compagnon avec leurs enfants qui s'étaient immédiatement liée d'amitié ensemble.

Et aujourd'hui des rires d'enfants remplit de joie remplissait la maison de vacances en bord de mer qu'avait acheté les deux hommes ensemble, des banderoles avait étaient tendue dans le salon et un magnifique fraisier confectionné par le père de Marinette trônait sur la table du salon en attendant d'être mangé entouré de cadeau tous offert par la plupart par Gabriel devenue un grand père gâteau.

Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin sous le regard attendrit d'Adrien et Nathanaël.

-Chéri, je suis si content que nous ayons Amélia et Thomas avec nous, faisait Nathanaël tendrement

-Et moi donc, je suis si heureux de tous vous avoir avec moi, nous ressemblons à une vraie famille, souriait Adrien avec douceur, j'ai le meilleur mari au monde qui soit, dit t'il avec une tendresse infinie faisant rougir son adonis aux cheveux de feux

-Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi facilement ? rougissait déjà le compagnon d'Adrien

-Je dis ça par ce que tu es mon mari, et aussi par ce que je t'aime et que je ne vois pas meilleur compagnon de vie pour nos enfants que toi.

-Je...Adrien Agreste !Mon dieu ! rougissait encore plus l'écarlate à la peau laiteuse. De sublime rougeur était apparue sur les joues du jeune homme et Adrien adorait le faire rougir, il le trouvait adorable et terriblement désirable, dans les situations intimes où ils s'amusaient et expérimentaient de nouvelles choses, Nathanaël pouvait être étonnamment entreprenants et ce pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adrien.

-Oui c'est moi Nathanaël, souriait il se rapprochant de son partenaire l'embrassant doucement avec amour.

-Adrien..gémissait le rouquin, ça fait depuis la fin du lycée que nous sommes ensemble ! et tu as toujours le don de me mettre dans tous mes états !

-Je veux te faire succomber chaque jour qui passe mon ange, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer, toi et les enfants, vous êtes tout pour moi, dit il en enlaçant son bel amant.

-Pour moi aussi Adrien, sourit il amoureusement, avant de sentir un poids contre sa jambe

-Papa, papa,papa ! faisait Amélia tout sourire voyants ses parents se faire des câlins

-Oui Amélia, dit Nathanël prenant la petite dans ses bras,

-Tristan veut que je vienne dormir chez lui demain, dit dit dit, je peux ?

-Nous verrons si Marinette est d'accord ma puce, n'est ce pas Adrien ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi amour, nous verrons si Marinette accepte, il ne faut pas que ça l'ennuie, Marinette travaille beaucoup, tu comprends ?

-D'accord fit elle penaude, mais du coup Tristan il peut pas rester dormir ? proposa t'elle, faisant rire les deux hommes, qui ne cessaient jamais d'être étonné de la ressource de leur petite fille

-On verra Princesse, sourit Adrien

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiis, fit t'elle en partant allant jouer avec son frère.

-Où en étions nous ? sourit le jeune Agreste vers son mari avec quelques idées en tête.

-Nous en étions au gâteau mon chéri, plus tard les séances de montagnes russes, dit il allant dans la cuisine chercher une pelle à gâteau ainsi qu'un couteau.

-Oui, tu as raison, plus tard, sourit Adrien avec pleins d'idées en tête.

L'anniversaire se passa à merveille, Amélia avait reçu de la part de Marinette une peluche de Chat faite main ainsi qu'une adorable robe bleu clair avec de la dentelle blanche. Tandis que Thomas avait également reçu une peluche de Chat avec des Lego*, les cadeaux offerts par Marinette semblaient avoir fait mouche auprès des enfants qui appréciaient déjà la jeune depuis longtemps, tandis que les cadeaux de Gabriel étaient pour la plupart des livres de contes pour enfants dans leurs éditions originales pour certains.

Les enfants étaient ravis.

Le restant de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires, les invités allant sur la plage qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison de vacances de nos amoureux profitant du lieu et du paysage magnifique, laissant les enfants s'amuser.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner tout le monde partit heureux.

Marinette acceptant avec joie qu'Amélia vienne dormir chez elle, la jeune styliste étant en vacances cela ne lui posait aucun souci, ce fut alors que Thomas se joint à sa sœur le jeune garçon voulant également passer du temps avec Tristan également.

Ne pouvant rien faire devant le regard de chaton que pouvait faire Thomas envers ses parents il fût évident qu'Adrien et Nathanël acceptèrent, Marinette faisant un clin d'œil aux deux amants, heureuse que le couple puissent passer une soirée ensemble en amoureux.

Ce fut alors une soirée somptueuse que passèrent les deux hommes ensemble. Adrien ayant eu l'idée de faire un dîner aux chandelles sur la plage pour faire une surprise à son amant aux cheveux de feux, ce dernier le remerciant par un baiser torride.

-Et si nous finissions la soirée en tenue d'Adam ? proposa d'une voie de velours le jeune Agreste à l'oreille de son rouquin.

-Comment refuser ? sourit il tendrement à son adonis aux cheveux d'or

-Je t'emmènerais au 7ème mon ange, murmura t'il

Adrien sans plus attendre porta son bellâtre dans leurs nids d'amour, allongeant Nathanël avec la plus grande douceur du monde tout en l'embrassant amoureusement laissant quelques marques rosées sur sa peau d'albâtre signifiant que l'homme de ses rêves était à lui mettant en garde les futurs potentiels prédateurs prêts à lui voler son mari.

Effeuillant avec habileté et sensualité son éphèbe, le jeune Agreste ne se lassait jamais de découvrir son bel amant et caressé sa douce peau laiteuse.

Nathanël plongeant avec douceur ses doigts dans la chevelure d'or de son amants, celui ci caressait le torse de son éphèbe tout en déplaçant ses baiser dans son cou afin de lui faire perdre la tête petit à petit mordillant le lobe de son oreille d'une façon terriblement douce et sensuelle, tout en faisant attention de ne pas mettre tous son poids sur l'éphèbe roux.

Adrien faufilant un genou entre les jambes de son sublime bellâtre le faisant gémir part la même occasion, le jeune Agreste se rendant compte que le boxer du jeune Kurtzberg comportait une magnifique bosse au niveau de l'entre jambe de son adonis, le blond là caressant obtenant plusieurs gémissant des plus excitants de la part du jeune homme de ses rêves.

Faisant monter le plaisir du rouquin petit à petit

Mais Nathanël de son côté n'allait pas se laissait faire comme ça. Alors celui ci retourna la situation surprenant son beau blond, l'éphèbe roux embrassa langoureusement son homme.

Ce dernier étonné du retournement de situation, heureux que Nathanël prenne confiance en lui et réponde à ses tendres caresses, celle ci devenant plus affirmer aux fils des minutes qui passait, le jeune kurtzberg redécouvrant avec plaisir le corps de son amant à la peau légèrement halé, ses lèvres embrassant son torse délicatement, faisant preuve d'une grande douceur dans tous ses gestes, l'homme aux cheveux d'or laissant échapper des halètements, faisant sourire le jeune homme au dessus de lui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, Nathanël entreprenait de douces caresses sur l'objet de tous ses désirs, puis l'embrassait, le prenant en bouche faisant ainsi gémir pour de bon Adrien

Ce dernier se demandant intérieurement tout en gémissant où avait donc appris son amant toutes ses charnelles et tendres caresses, laissant faire son doux Adam un moment, avant de le faire languir de plaisir et gémir son nom dans de longues plaintes toutes les unes plus sensuelle et excitante que les autres.

Le beau blond prépara au maximum l'intimité de son amant.

Commença alors de long et tendre va et viens faisant peu à peu gémir le blond vénitien de plus en plus fort, l'Agreste gémissant également, les deux hommes.

Adrien accélérait et ralentissait sa cadence afin de faire languir son merveilleux adonis aux yeux d'océan, celui ci ronchonnant au rythme plus lent de son amant, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres d'Adrien qui accéléra d'ambler subitement, donnant autant de plaisir que possible à Nathanël qui gémissait le nom de son mari, le jeune Kurtzberg ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus magnifique entre les caresses amoureuses et rapides que faisait son homme sur le fruit de tous ses désirs ou bien les extraordinaires coups de reins qu'il lui donnait, les deux hommes se prouvant leurs amours durant des heures entières arrivant à l'extase plusieurs fois Adrien et Nathanël s'étant donné à cœur joie ensemble rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à chacun.

Les deux amants maintenant allongés sur leur lit haletaient reprenant leurs souffles peu à peu, s'embrassant avec douceur et tendresses, le sommeil les emportant doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, tous deux enlacés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

* * *

 **Alors en espérant que ton clavier ai survécu xD j'espère que cet os anniversaire t'as plus, je me suis énormément amusé à l'écrire x) je t'invite à me dire se que tu en penses en review ;)**


End file.
